


So Many Words

by gold_sakura



Series: Fictober Prompts [21]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Love Confessions, M/M, Poetry, so much Hyuk and Wonshik banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: With such interesting material in his hands and the name of a cute classmate on his tongue, Wonshik decided that perhaps his first day wasn’t so bad after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was meant to be another quick fic.....but then it turned into a huge monster with 4k words. Thanks to my friends Nat and Bethany with helping me figure out what to do for Day 21. I have used the prompt Comforting Hues for this, so hope you enjoy!

Usually Wonshik wasn’t one to pay much attention in English classes. Most of the ones he was forced to attend when he was younger were filled with mindless lectures and essays, monotone voices and atmospheres. Wonshik was a student who required constant stimulation; unfortunately, hearing teachers drone on about basic reading and writing skills wasn’t enough. None of the works he read for assignments were never that compelling for him, leaving him wanting more.

His mother told him that was the start of his odd addiction to dramas.

The stories that Wonshik viewed on television captured his attention in middle school were inspiring to him in all aspects. Now that he had a chance to look back, Wonshik felt pretty embarrassed about it. His tiny eyes used to be glued on the screen during the suspenseful action scenes, blurred with tears when the main characters experienced sadness or cheesy romance. From the cliche plots to the sometimes exaggerated acting, Wonshik began loving dramas with all of his heart. But most of all, he fell in love with OSTs.

Music that told stories with its lyrics and composition was what lead Wonshik to apply to every single art school in his area before he graduated from high school. He was thrilled when he received the acceptance letter from the most elite choice he chose, beyond anxious to finally meet his guidance counselor for his more advanced education. Going to a specialized school surely meant that he would be able to choose his own classes, ones that were more related to his intended major in musical composition. He went to the campus with a chipper skip in his step, hoping that he would be able to be inside of a professional studio in just a few weeks.

Instead of remembering how the entire career planning went, Wonshik remembered the maniacal laughter he heard from his best friend, Sanghyuk, after he reported back to him on what happened. Despite fulfilling all of his general education needs, the man was put into a very early morning Literature class, the mixture of Wonshik’s biggest weaknesses.

“Oh come on, it won’t be that bad.”

“Yes it will! Even if the class is easy, I’ll be asleep through most of it and might lose participation points.”

“Well then, that’s your fault for not getting enough sleep.”

“You know most of my inspiration comes in the late hours of the night!”

“Whatever, Dracula.”

“Asshole. I thought you were my friend.”

“I am your friend. I never said I was a nice one though.”

“I hate you Hyukkie.”

“I love you too, Shik. Now stop whining and deal with it. Who knows, maybe the class won’t be total hell.”

The first day of class was honestly the worst in the beginning for Wonshik, his hair still frazzled from rolling around in bed, breakfast completely forgotten and replaced with a stale Pop Tart that Hyuk had left out beside their cupboard. He had forgotten that the classroom was across the other side of campus, causing him to dash past other students when he realized he was already a few minutes late. He accidentally slammed the doors wide open, startling his professor and classmates quite a bit. Wonshik might have not cared about that part that much if it weren’t for the man sitting in the front row.

The man, eyes wide and expression clear as day, stared at Wonshik normally at first. His expression gradually turned into a glare as if he was observing a weird anomaly, especially when Wonshik continued to stare at him with his jaw dropped. The stranger was unbelievably handsome, his features glowing even in the murky shine of the dim ceiling lights above them. Wonshik wondered why he was here in such a mundane place, figuring that he could have been in the middle of his modeling career, or living out the rest of his eternity in a magical forest. 

“ . . . Kim.” 

“Hm?”

“Mr. Kim?”

Wonshik blinked confusedly at his professor, a stout man who had his arms crossed. “Yes?”

“I see you came just in time for me calling you in the attendance sheet, though I would much rather prefer it if you could join us on time for the rest of the semester. “

“Yes, I will.” Wonshik’s cheeks flushed pink, bowing repeatedly , too conscious of the stare behind him. He couldn’t see if the ethereal stranger still had his eyes on him, but the goosebumps down his spine told him the judging look could have been upon him even then. “Sorry.”

“Alright, hurry along. I’m about to finish up roll.”

Wonshik wasn’t surprised to find that his only choices for seat remained in the far back of the classroom, many rows behind on his new fixation. He leisurely took out his a pen and notebook, luckily both of them in decent shape compared to his other supplies he used for his own lyrics. As the professor continued to call out names, he felt a bit guilty for not bothering to learn as many of his classmates as he could, mind too weary and distracted to put names to the backs of faces just yet. It was only until the attendance reached the names starting with L that Wonshik felt his mind sharpen.

“Lee Hongbin.”

The man in the front row gradually raised his hand, his loose flannel dropping past his wrist. “Here.” His deep voice pierced straight into Wonshik’s heart then, not as low as his own that supported the other’s leisurely charm. 

Wonshik couldn’t help but fixate on Hongbin’s fluffy hair when the other shook his head a little, appearing to fix his bangs in an adorable manner. As much as he wanted to take out his journal, the worn leather calling out to write about his upcoming muse, Wonshik resisted and reached inside his bag for his textbook, which in all honestly, he hadn’t even bothered looking at its contents. When the professor instructed them to open to one of the first passages, he was surprised to see that it had began with poems and had many throughout its pages. The one they were discussing in class talked about similar emotions he was experiencing then, a swell of nervousness mixed with a curious spirit. It was a collection of poems that told an exuberant story, one that had Wonshik involved in the class argument the entire time.

With such interesting material in his hands and the name of a cute classmate on his tongue, Wonshik decided that perhaps his first day wasn’t so bad after all.

After a few weeks of having the class, Wonshik discovered the benefits of being able to express different opinions on literature. Each person had their own unique perspective, but there could also be times where the whole class could agree on a single theme. It was also refreshing that his professor had let them present their own prose before the official lesson began, Wonshik himself reciting half finished lyrics just to get suggestions as to where he should go next. 

Hongbin had brought his own work as well, his poems going into the chaotic ways of nature, the fickle ways of man. Wonshik hadn't gotten a chance to speak a word to him and yet, he could tell that the other man had a strong sense of justice, a will to fight for himself and those he loved. It was all too familiar for the drama lover, one certain character popping into his mind whenever he saw Hongbin. 

If Wonshik didn't have a crush before, he surely did now. All this while, he had hoped he would be paired up with Hongbin for a group project, to at least be able to hear that melodic voice up close, view those enchanting eyes shine. However, butterflies had cornered his stomach whenever the situation of forming a new group came along. He wasn't the only one who had fallen for Hongbin and his mystical perfection, making Wonshik nervous to even want a speck of his attention. 

Of course it would be the day where he was most antsy where Wonshik’s professor asked for them to get into pairs, choosing the teams by a chance draw. The world had slowed down when Wonshik’s name was called first, his pen clattering onto the table ringing in his ear when Hongbin was immediately called afterwards. Wonshik was still in a daze when the other looked back towards him, waving shyly and showing off a crescent smile and adorable dimples as if their first interaction never happened. His crush had gotten up to sit beside him, his mere close proximity having Wonshik sweating and screaming inside his mind. 

“As some of you know, this institution makes sure to reinforce the fact that any sort of art is only made successful by connections, by voluntary communication.” Their professor explained. “That is why this next project is vital for all of you to grasp. You and your partner will try to know each other as much as you can for the next week. By next class, I want all of you to have any kind of poem, though preferably not short describing what kind of person your partner is.”

Hongbin and Wonshik exchanged an awkward glance, Wonshik’s heart leaping when the other attempted to give him an encouraging thumbs up.

“Whether you interact in person or relay your information using technology is up to you, but it will be made clear which option you chose during your presentation. If you have any issues,feel free to send me an email before the deadline. Class dismissed.” 

As the class was filing out, Wonshik couldn’t feel his legs. Hongbin was putting away his notes, so he hadn’t noticed the other weakly trying to get up, plopping back onto his seat after only lifting himself an inch or two. His mind was too busy thinking about what to say, how to remember how to speak without slurring or biting on his own tongue. By the time his brain was about to explode, Hongbin slid him a piece of paper.

“I have other plans for today, but I’m free starting tomorrow. Here’s my number so we can work out the plans tonight if that’s alright.” Hongbin chuckled when Wonshik nodded feebly. “Great. I have to head into work soon, so see you later, Wonshik.”

Wonshik watched the brunette scurry off, his arms wrapped around his bookbag as he dashed off to his next destination. In his hands was a note with neat handwriting, along with the name that had haunted him ever since the beginning of the semester. He covered his mouth with his hands, tempted to squeal when he saw a little bean pod at the end of Hongbin’s signature. Each moment with him was just making it harder and harder for Wonshik to believe Hongbin was real, not some heavenly, cute prince or some noble and dorky warrior just like -

His thoughts were interrupted when the next professor using the classroom entered, giving the student a curious glance before setting up his work on the podium, Wonshik smiled nervously as he muttered a quick apology before going back to his dorm room, fortunate to find that Sanghyuk hadn’t arrived yet. He took the chance to flop onto his bed, cheeks hurting from the wide smile on his face and smothering that expression with all the soft pillows around him. Waiting until he had calmed down a little (which honestly took a few hours), Wonshik took out his phone, his trembling hands working up the courage to put in his new contact and send a decent message.

_ Wonshik: Hey. _

_ PrinceBin: Who is this? _

Wonshik wanted to slam his head against the headboard, wondering how he had forgotten to introduce himself first. He rapidly typed out the next message, hoping that Hongbin wouldn’t block his number.

_ Wonshik: Oh, sorry. It’s Wonshik from your Literature class. You told me to text you about our first da- _

He couldn’t have hit the backspace button any harder than he did at that moment.

_ Wonshik: Oh, sorry. This is Wonshik from your Lit class. I was just wondering when and where we should meet up. _

_ PrinceBin: Hi there, Wonshik! Do you have anywhere that you prefer to go? _

_ Wonshik: I’m fine as long as you’re the- _

More backspaces.

_ Wonshik: Not really. _

_ PrinceBin: I was thinking about heading to the cafe. I don’t know how much you like coffee though. _

_ Wonshik: I honestly can’t live without it. _

_ PrinceBin: XD _

If Hongbin kept being so considerate and cute and utterly perfect, Wonshik knew he was going to throw his phone against the wall.

_ PrinceBin: Same here, man. How about we meet up at 10 am? Some talk and caffeine could help start off the day somewhat decently.  _

_ Wonshik: Sounds like a plan. _

_ PrinceBin: Awesome. See you then~  _

Wonshik slowly locked his phone, setting it down gently next to his pillow. He rolled over to lay onto his back, taking deep breaths to counter his quickening heart. Sanghyuk had found him in a fetal position by the time he made it back home, a devilish smirk forming when he added all the pieces together.

“Mr. Amazing ask you out?”

“We got paired up for a project.” Wonshik took a moment to process his situation. “He gave me his number and we’re seeing each other in the morning.”

“Morning?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Dude,” Hyuk scoffed. “Your brain doesn’t start until noon. How in the hell are you going to impress Sir Perfect with your grumpiness in the way?”

“I’m not trying to impress him.”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that. But still, how are you going to be a functioning human then?”

Wonshik turned to stare at Sanghyuk, eyes teary. “I don’t know . . . Can you wake me up?”

“What? I’m not your alarm clock. Use your phone for that.”

“You know even the loudest ringtone doesn’t wake me up. Please, just this once?”

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes. “No, go deal with your boytoy problems by yourself.”

Wonshik frowned. “Are you going to be that much of a dick about it?”

“I’m not being a dick. I’m just helping you build some character.”

“Maybe I should go and tell Jaehwan how mean you really are.” Wonshik said casually, bringing up the older guy Sanghyuk fell for in his drawing class. It was so cute to see his demon best friend melt into a puddle of goo for someone like Jaehwan.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Why wouldn’t I? He told me I was free to talk to him about anything, especially  _ you. _ ” In any other case, Wonshik would find it weird that he was in the middle of their romantic tension when it was obvious that they were both so deep for each other, but it was good blackmail now.

“Fine. But I’m smothering your face. Don’t expect me to give you a nice good morning greeting and flowers, douche.”

“Whatever you need to do. But if you’re planning to do Jaehwan, go to his room please.”

“I fucking hate you.”

“Love you too, Hyukkie.”

As promised, Wonshik was in the middle of a dream, frolicking in a meadow of some sort holding Hongbin’s hand when all of the air in his lungs was becoming scarce. He flailed once he regained enough consciousness  to push away the pillow blocking his mouth and nose, punched Sanghyuk hard enough in the shoulder before he went to go get ready to meet Hongbin. 

He dressed as casually as he could- some black, graphic t-shirt along with old jeans. He grabbed a pair of one of his dozens of sneakers as well, preferring to push his hair to the side. Walking to the cafe and ordering a drink without shaking was the most difficult part, the bitter liquid in his hand rippling as soon as he the familiar poof of brown hair in the corner of the building. Wonshik could feel his chest tighten when he heard his name being called by a melodious voice. He sat across from Hongbin, a bit relieved the other already had his drink, as he forgot to order two drinks to be courteous.

“Morning, Wonshik.”

“Morning.” Even though he had done his best to wake up as much as he could mentally, his body was still two steps behind him. His voice had sounded a bit drawled out, Wonshik only noticing until the other giggled.

“Not much of an early bird, huh?”

Wonshik shook his head shyly. “I’m more of a night owl.”

“Is that so?” Hongbin hummed, suddenly scribbling in a small journal. His tongue stuck out a bit as he recited the info Wonshik gave him. He looked back at the other with a sheepish smile. “Oh, my memory is pretty bad when it comes to knowing new people. You don’t mind me writing all of this down, do you?”

“No, it’s fine.” In truth, Wonshik felt a little self-conscious, but if it meant being able to be with Hongbin much longer thanks to a questioning session, he would tolerate it. “Did you want to start now?”

“Yeah, if we finish this soon, maybe we could go do something else if we have something in common.” Hongbin cleared his throat. “If that’s alright with you.”

“No need to be so nervous.” Wonshik told Hongbin (but also was chastising himself). “I would really enjoy that. I don’t have any other plans today.’

“Don’t tell me you cleared up your schedule just for me.”

“And what if I did?”

“Then I would tell you that you’re an idiot.” Hongbin smirked. “A terribly considerate idiot.”

“Lucky me then. I had my schedule clear because no one else wanted to hang out with me today.” Wonshik didn’t expect Hongbin to laugh, but joined along when he did.

“Is that any better than to be called an idiot?”

“Not really, but at least I’m with someone, right?”

Hongbin nodded. “True. Let’s get started before I expose you any more, okay?”

“You didn’t expose me.” Wonshik found it hard to retort against the other’s unexpected sassiness, which for some reason also made him more intrigued. “But yeah, let’s get started.”

“Cool. We’ll start with the most basic question in the book. What do you like to do?”

Wonshik gulped. The next few minutes were going to be awkward. 

He didn’t want to be a liar, so he went on to tell Hongbin about his love for dramas, not necessarily going into too much details but far enough to show that it was inspiration for his major. To his amazement, the other listened intently, admitting that he hadn’t watched any dramas in ages but was always intrigued in the filming aspect of it, the different angles and lighting used for certain occasions and moods. He was planning to major in photography, along with filming as a side degree. They spent a lot of time talking about how filming and storytelling would go hand in hand in dramas and were both interested to hear more clear opinions about each side of the spectrum. The discussion went so well that it helped them transition into other subjects without asking questions repeatedly as if they were in an interview.

Hongbin related a lot to the misunderstood villains, one who did their best to reform despite the world being against him. It only made more sense to Wonshik when he said that he was much more aggressive when he was younger, his sense of pride and justice sometimes leading him towards bad situations. Not everyone understood what he had been trying to do most of the time, and most of the time his plan went wrong, making everything much worse. Being in a new environment was helping him not to feel as judged as he did back then, but he was aware that his attitude now could still be taken the wrong way.

“You could have been offended about my teasing earlier, but you understood that I was just playing around.” Hongbin grinned. “I appreciate that.”

Most of their time at the cafe, which suddenly turned into a few hours, was spent learning that they could easily start up some light banter, Hongbin always being the winner of each argument. Eventually the other began calling Wonshik the biggest softie he had ever seen; Wonshik only blushed when he was called that, finding no reason to argue when it was obvious that he tended to get carried away with his emotions. Everything was going so well that both of them had forgotten that the meeting was meant to be useful for a project, Hongbin asking to meet up again as soon as possible because his roommate was begging him to return to clean up a huge mess he had caused.

“Next time, come over to my dorm and we’ll play some games.”

“Alright, just text me your info once you got . . . well whatever your friend needs help sorting out done.”

“Got it.” Hongbin made his way to the doors, but not before turning back and mentioning, “Can’t wait to kick your ass, Wonshik.” He left the other with an incredibly warm feeling in his chest. 

Hongbin had no idea that he already messed up Wonshik way before this, but Wonshik wasn’t going to mention that until after the project was done  . . . probably.

Coming to ask Sanghyuk for advice was a decision Wonshik was immediately regretting, returning to the dorm with excited news only to be met with the most shit-eating grin.

“You want him so bad.”

“Shut up, Hyukkie.”

“Nope, I’ll keep saying it until you ask him out.”

“Ugh,” Wonshik groaned. “How can I ask out the man of my dreams?”

“Easy.” Sanghyuk cleared his throat, speaking again with an impersonation of his friend. “ ‘Oh Hongbin, you big hunk, can you please be my knight in shining armor, the one I always see in the dramas I love to death’? Like that.”

“Oh my god, no.” Wonshik smacked Sanghyuk. “Don’t be stupid. Hongbin deserves much more than that.”

“Here we go -”

“We were talking so much today and I finally realized who he reminds me of. I’ve told you about Moorim School, right?”

“Only about a thousand times.”

“Well, Hongbin is exactly like my favorite character, Chiang.” Wonshik sighed dreamily.

“The rich guy everyone hates?”

“Listen. Whoever wrote the storyboard for Chiang needs to realize that no one in the drama has enough justification to hate him as much as they did.”

“Shit, I fucked up -”

“Sure, his dad was the main antagonist, but he himself was only improving himself throughout the episodes and what did he get? He didn’t get shit, not even a proper reconciliation between him and his father, which was implied to happen in the last episode.”

“So, Hongbin brings out this much passion from you the same as the Chiang guy?”

“Exactly! Plus both of them are so earnest and understanding. He even said that his perfect first date would be having a simple dinner!”

Sanghyuk sighed. “You’re so fucking weird.”

“Says the guy who fakes being bad at video games so his crush can sit behind him and help with simple button mashing.”

“That was one time.”

“That I saw.”   


“I’m going to bed.”

“Sweet dreams, lil weirdo.”

“Shut up.”

The rest of the week consisted of Hongbin and Wonshik alternating which dorm to hang out in, doing everything but nothing at the same time. Their responsibilities were thrown out the window each time they began talking, only returning to them last minute when Wonshik reminded them that they were still students who still a ton of homework to deal with. Each of them stayed past sunset when they could, Wonshik taking the time to appreciate Hongbin’s presence in the warm presence of the autumn evening. 

His poem for class was cheesy, comparing Hongbin to the sun, along with all the photographed flowers strewn all over the other’s room. He spoke of a waterfall, a metaphor to show off the other’s overflow of charm and kindness. Their time together was set in a meadow for fireflies in his prose, the dim lights only enough for them to be looking at each other. All of it was embarrassing for Wonshik, the whole class and professor seeing that it was also meant for not-so subtle confession. Wonshik sat back down as soon as he finished his last phrase, not looking when Hongbin stepped up to the podium. 

Hongbin started off in a blank room, spinning around endlessly until he was met with a spread of different hues in front of him. The colors were all reminiscent to spring, bright and colorful that gradually lit up the world around him. He spoke of a full moon, one that brought along many stars along with a graceful melody that blew along with the wind. The rhythm caused the night to dance, almost as if the scene was set in a ballroom in an old-fashioned drama.

 

It was then that Wonshik raised his head, in awe once he saw Hongbin’s dimples surrounded by a delicate shade of pink. When their eyes met, he felt as if he was looking in a mirror, seeing all the affection he could tell he had set in Hongbin’s stare. Both of their confessions were cringey and outright gag-worthy, but Wonshik was sure that their rest of their time together would be exactly the same way. 

**Author's Note:**

> I could have made this much longer, but I need to continue doing some other business that needs to be done today. See you in the next part of this series~  
> A/N:  
> Yes, Jaehwan is Hongbin's roommate :D  
> And I made reference to Moorim omfg I need to go  
> Bye


End file.
